


Careful driver

by Splinter



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Motorcycle Sex, Other, Post-Movie, Tentacle Sex, Venom on top, inappropriate vehicular activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter/pseuds/Splinter
Summary: Eddie cares about driving safely. Venom, not so much.





	Careful driver

It’s not exactly a day out. Eddie’s latest investigation has been taking him – taking them – down the coast, following links in a crime network. There’s been a lot of legwork, looking for leads or hearing unnerving stories from the people on the fringes. Still, there’s also a sense of holiday. They’re getting out of the city, seeing new sights, living at a different pace. **Eating new flavours of bad people** , Venom says, helpfully. **They taste saltier by the sea**.

They’re travelling by motorbike, weaving through the last of rush hour as they leave one town for the next.

Well. In Venom’s opinion, weaving very cautiously.

**There was room to go ahead of that car**

“No hurry,” Eddie reminds him. “It’s too early to hurry.” It is ten a.m., but that feels early to a man used to late nights. Venom huffs. The symbiote’s relationship to sleep varies from demanding another hour’s joyful snoozing to “hyperactive toddler on a sugar rush”.

As they approach the next traffic light, Eddie slows down, seeing that it’s about to change. Then he sees his hand turning thick and black on the throttle – sees it before he feels Venom taking over his arm, upping the speed. They roar across the intersection, leaving a chorus of indignant car horns behind them.

“HEY. That wasn’t safe.”

**We are fine. We are a good driver**

“ _I'm_ a good driver. You’re reckless.”

**No one got hurt**

“Not the point. Still dangerous driving.” 

**You call that dangerous?**

Eddie swallows, remembering the tearing chases when Venom first took him over, being hauled through a whirlwind of police sirens and screaming metal. The symbiote heightens the memory for a second, like a flick of its tongue inside his head.

“Yes. There’s a speed limit.” Taking back control of his hand, he makes sure they’re sticking within it.

**But you like it**

"Like what?"

**The speed. You like the motorbike, feeling something that powerful between your legs**

The deep voice is all innuendo. Though Venom is currently tucked inside his chest, Eddie doesn’t need to see it to know that it’s leering. 

**Like it when I take you over...**

Eddie shifts uncomfortably, because the symbiote is not wrong. The voice softens, still teasing but with a new huskiness.

**I like it too. How you respond. The way the feeling of it runs through your body…**

Right on cue, Eddie shivers. That voice does things to him, turns his knees and thighs to jelly, makes his cock stir. It’s like a sensuous touch on sensitive spots, a caress with claws.

**The way you give yourself up to me. The way you like it when I push. When I take. You are _mine_ , Eddie…**

He’s breathing fast, trying to negotiate street signs and look out for the coast road, to ignore the provoking hum of Venom’s presence.

It doesn’t work. 

**You're getting hard**

Just for a second, Eddie feels a brush across his cock, the lightest touch of a tendril.

“Not when I’m driving!” he splutters.

**No?**

This time, he feels a firmer squirm, one tendril stroking over his ass, another curling around his balls. He knows he’s flushed, skin hot, though the helmet covers his face.

“People will see.”

**They won’t see. I’m keeping this inside you. Right – inside – you**

Eddie has to work at keeping their speed steady, the bike itself steady, his breathing steady.

 **They’ll just see my beautiful Eddie riding past on his motorbike. Even when I do this** \- something that feels like a hand squeezes his buttock – **they won’t see me. Just your nice ass in tight leather**

The leather is getting tighter by the minute, his cock waking up.

**Tight is good, Eddie. Tight is _very_ good**

The next few minutes are busy. Their route turns into a flood of traffic, too many turns and too many cars. Even Venom seems to recognise this, going quiet as Eddie drives. He has a chance to focus on the road, to let his breathing settle. It’s the right choice, but almost a disappointment.

 **Almost?**

The traffic starts to calm as they head out of the city, though they’re still surrounded by other vehicles. Turning onto the coast road, Eddie feels a firm, insistent nudge between his legs. It’s as if the saddle were wriggling under him, pushing up against his thighs. His hand falters on the throttle, needs Venom to keep the pace up.

**Concentrate, Eddie. Pay attention**

He can feel Venom’s tongue, that fucking tongue, muscular and strong, pressing between his buttocks. It’s slick and wet, rubbing gently back and forth. A thin, curling line coils around his balls, another around the base of his cock. There are little touches over his belly, over his legs, like unpredictable licks or kisses. He grips the handlebars, braces himself to keep driving.

**So determined. So resolute**

Venom is mocking him, because of course it is, but there’s a darker undercurrent, slow and heavy and deep. His other is a predator, ready to wait for its moment, to keep an unblinking focus on what it wants. What it needs. He feels a twist of the hunger that is always there with Venom. His symbiote is both disembodied and utterly physical, hungry for the body.

 **Yes** , it hisses, both rough-voiced and amused. **For our body. Yours. Which is mine, because you are mine**

One of the tentacles pulses, gives Eddie’s cock a firm stroke. The tongue is squirming up against his asshole, starting to circle. He has to swallow a whimper. 

**You are mine, Eddie. Always**

He should pull in to the side, stop before this gets out of hand. Venom’s purr of satisfaction is like hot breath on his neck, like the burn of alcohol swallowed too fast. 

**Keep driving, Eddie** , it growls. **Don’t stop**. He doesn’t want to stop, not now, not ever. The tongue is so skilful, licking and curling, pressing against delicate skin. It sends flares of heat through him, spikes of pleasure and want. His cock is so hard, squeezed and cramped inside his leathers, and god knows how Venom is finding room to grip him there, to send little teasing pulses over him.

**Mmmmm**

They’re moving onto smaller roads now, urban sprawl giving way to glimpses of open country. The tongue presses against Eddie’s asshole, pushes smoothly in. He can’t help moaning, the sound lost in the roar of the bike and the wind rushing past. 

**I hear you, Eddie. I hear everything**

The tongue – has it turned into a tentacle? he can’t tell – is circling. It opens him up with unexpected gentleness, as if they weren’t speeding down the road, as if they have all the time in the world. It pulses, nudging deeper. For all that Venom is going slowly, it’s starting to swell inside him, a promise of more. Tendrils spread over his balls, caressing him with frustratingly light touches. Eddie shifts on the seat, squirming with want, groaning at the pressure on his cock. 

**Hmmm**...

There’s a creak of leather, of a zip fastening, and somehow Venom is working his pants down as they’re driving – not off, he can’t get them past Eddie’s spread thighs, but enough to let his cock out, to have more room to play. Air is rushing past, at the speed they’re going, unnervingly cool on his heated skin, on his exposed and aching cock. He can’t help groaning: it’s almost painful, almost a relief, Venom’s grip keeping him right on the edge of both. The leather is biting into his ass, but that has no effect on the tongue-tentacle, which is growing and changing texture, finding different ways to press inside him.

Another tentacle sprouts, this time gripping him tight around the chest. It feels as though Venom is pressed to his back, looming over him He has no idea how much of this is visible from the outside; they’re into the countryside now, moving down a back road that meanders towards the sea. 

**Keep driving, Eddie. Keep going. I don't want you to stop**

He nods, breath coming harder now. There are more little touches over his chest, licks and a hint of teeth on his nipple. He can’t see his symbiote at all. He thinks it’s hovering just under his skin, surfacing enough to tease. 

Venom doesn’t obey earthly laws. It doesn’t have to join the dots, the way human bodies do. The fact that its tongue is at work between his legs doesn’t mean it can’t lick him elsewhere, or that its teeth can’t scrape across his chest. It can be everywhere at once, doing whatever it wants to him.

**I can. And I will**

The voice is a murmur, now. It sounds possessive. It sounds smitten. The surge of love and want he feels through their bond has his heart pounding in his throat, his mouth dry and his hands shaky. Venom is overwhelming, pouring itself into him, touching hard and tender and fierce until his whole body feels like one shivery nerve, lit up with heat and hunger. Eddie knows he’s whimpering, overstimulated and wanting more, wanting this, even though it’s reckless and dangerous and stupid.

**But so much fun. Give you everything, Eddie**

**Everything you want. Everything you need**

The voice drops, even lower and filthier.

**As much as you can take**

Eddie whines, can’t help it, can’t keep it back. The tentacle inside him is growing larger, pushing deeper into him. The road is winding and it’s all he can do to keep the bike safely on course. Still going slow, Venom starts to move, the sensation of a very large cock rocking into him. Eddie is sweating, holding on by a thread, fighting the urge to just let go and be fucked. He wonders what would happen if he did, if Venom would keep driving or let them collapse in a pile of machinery and pulsating flesh.

He braces his hands on the handlebars, trying to hold himself steady as Venom fucks into him, harder and faster. He’s being pounded, rocking and shuddering on the bike as he’s stretched and filled. It’s all so much, and he wants so much more of it. The tendril around his aching cock spreads into a liquid mass, coiling and rippling over him, with a firm grip at the base that won’t let him come.

 **Look at you** , Venom purrs. 

There’s a sharp bend coming up, winding through the woods. He’s shaking so hard that he knows it’s only Venom keeping them upright, keeping the bike moving. There are touches all over him, sticky and slick, sharp teeth and a tight grip and coiling, squirming, stroking. He feels lightheaded, maybe because all the blood in his body is rushing to his cock. 

**Look how much you want it**

“Yes – hnnngg – oh fuck…” The pulsing tentacle inside him is thrusting harder, impossibly hard and fast and full. They make it around the bend with a roar of the engine, the bike swaying and miraculously righting itself.

“Please, baby. Please…” he doesn’t even know what he’s begging for, to be allowed to stop or to be fucked harder.

**You do know**

The voice in his head is both ragged and amused. As if to underline the point, Venom speeds up its thrusts, rough and remorseless. Eddie is gasping and sobbing, trying to spread his legs wider, feeling the throb of the engine beneath him and Venom everywhere, all around him and all through him, pulsing and stretching and pumping deeper, deeper, deeper.

**MINE**

“Yes – oh…”

The road curves down to a long, straight stretch, no more bends and nothing else in sight.

**NOW**

Venom’s hand turns the throttle, sending the bike swooping down. The tentacle around his chest grips tighter as they enter the straight line of road, and then his symbiote is going wild, pumping at his cock and fucking into him, teeth scraping his neck, tentacles twisting his nipples and coiling around his balls. It’s savage and consuming, everything at once, the chant of **mine mine mineminemine** overwhelming in his head. 

If he could speak, he’d be begging. If he could move, he’d try to open himself more, to spread himself wider, to let himself be possessed and taken and used. He clings to the bike and abandons himself to the storm of it, coming so hard that his vision whites out.

When Eddie’s eyes open again, he’s still on the bike. They’re pulled in to the verge, just before the next bend in the road. He’s zipped up and tucked back into his pants, his helmet off. Venom is wrapped around him, a warm almost-liquid, soothing on his skin. He feels as if he’d run a marathon, his body aching and exhausted, covered in scrapes and bites. He feels fantastic.

A tentacle reaches round, bringing a water bottle to his lips.

As soon as he drinks, he realises how thirsty he is, still gasping and dizzy. Venom holds the bottle steady for him, takes it away so he can breathe, brings it back to his mouth. All the while, it’s snuggled against him.

**My Eddie. So good**

Little tendrils are stroking at his skin, healing and comforting the places where he’s bitten and bruised. When he’s had enough water, Venom nudges his head forwards and empties the bottle over his hair, over his sweaty scalp, cool liquid dripping down over his face and neck. He moans, and moans again when he feels Venom’s tongue, lapping up drops of water and sweat, chasing them across his skin. 

**We can get more water at the gas station down there. And potato chips**

Spaced out as he is, Eddie can’t help laughing.

“Greedy.”

**Always, Eddie**

He can feel Venom’s tongue still licking at his hairline, tendrils curling around him. It’s humming and stroking, gentling him. He wants to melt at the softness of it, the sense of being tended to, being loved. 

**Told you, Eddie. I am a good driver**

“Huh?” He can’t form a more lucid question, still panting and glowing with what Venom has been doing to him.

Venom nuzzles against him, one tentacle curled possessively around his waist.

**I always take care of my ride**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [lurkinghistoric](http://lurkinghistoric.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
